Work is in progress which has as its objective the synthesis of polymers which have carcinogenic moieties related to 7,12- dimethylbenz(a)anthracene attached to the polymer chain by linkages which are not expected to be cleaved enzymatically. In addition, the synthesis of derivatives of 7,12-dimethylbenz(a)anthracene is continuing. Work with field of methylated, fluorinated and hydroxylated benzo(a)pyrene is also being done.